Notes
by TheOddCatLady95
Summary: 'What eyeliner brand do you use' Thus starts a series of notes that are pasted to Roman's door. Crossposted from ArchiveOfOurOwn.
1. Notes

_'What eyeliner brand do you use?'_

That was the note taped to the apartment door of Roman Torchwick.

Frowning, Roman ripped the note off the door. It was written in a glittery pink ink, the tape was light pink with flowers on it, the 'I' was dotted with a heart along with the question mark.

Okay. That wasn't mildly creepy. He glanced up and down the hall to see if someone was about to pop out to yell 'gotcha!' Nope. Nothing. Nada. Didn't help the creepy angle.

Once he had searched his apartment to make sure no freak was hiding inside, he started texting his friends.

 _Roman: Haha, Cinder. Didn't think pink was your color._

 _Cinder: I'm busy, Roman._

 _Roman: Why are you so curious about my eyeliner?_

 _Cinder: … I'm not. What are you talking about?_

 _Roman: Someone left a note on my door asking what I used._

 _Cinder: Do you really think I'm a fan of pranks?_

 _Roman: You are a fan of creeping me out._

 _Cinder: Ask someone else._

 _Roman: Caught you!_

 _Mercury: Oh come on! No one's even commented on the status yet!_

 _Roman: What are you talking about?_

 _Mercury: Nothing. What are you talking about?_

 _Roman: A note on my door. Asking about what kind of eyeliner I use._

 _Mercury: Gaaaaaaaaaay._

 _Roman: You wish._

 _Roman: It's literally just the cheap stuff at the drug store. You didn't have to put a note on my door and ask about my eyeliner._

 _Emerald: What._

 _Roman: … You didn't put the note on my door either._

 _Emerald: If I really needed to know what eyeliner you used, I would've texted you. Not put a note on your door._

Yeah, after a while that got nowhere. So Roman did the only logical thing he could do-

Answer the question.

 _It's whatever's on sale at the time, I'm broke. Who is this?_

Taping the answer to his door, Roman headed off the class and figured that would be the end of that.

Yeah. No.

 _I'm one of your neighbors. :) I wanna be your friend._

What kind of person wrote smilies on paper?! With an irritated grumble, Roman ripped the note down and hurried back into his apartment, locking it.

Once he'd calmed down, he looked over the note again. It was still a glittery pen but this time it was silver. And… huh. Roman brought it closer to his nose. It smelled like vanilla and strawberries, maybe a hint of chocolate.

Ice cream.

Roman smirked. There was a family or two in the building, clearly some teenage girl had seen him, an attractive college age man, and had the most rational reaction- they were crushing on him. Well, might as well reply back. He grabbed a fresh piece of paper and wrote back a note.

 _That doesn't sound so bad. What's your name?_

He taped the note back on his door before he left for classes, and actually felt quite pleasant when he saw glittery lettering on his door again.

 _People call me Neo. Do you like ice cream?_

Okay, definitely some sort of teenage girl. Roman traced his finger over the looped letters. Any irritation from his mystery admirer had faded to smugness. Man, Mercury was going to be green with envy when he heard about this!

 _I like ice cream, sure. More of a pumpkin pie fan though. It's perfect with a scoop of ice cream on top though._

"What are those?"

Cinder pointed to the growing stack of notes on Roman's table. He glanced up from his DS. "From my secret admirer, remember? Gotta say, it's nice to be appreciated."

"Of course it is." Cinder rolled her eyes before she pulled a random note from the pile. "'I've graduated high school and have moved out of my parent's place. I work but only part time, I have an Etsy to help.' Interesting… I thought you said she was a high schooler?"

Roman shrugged. "Guess I got her age wrong. Bummer though- I thought she was that girl in the red hoodie the floor up. Little too young but hey, I can be flattered."

The woman tapped a nail against the table thoughtfully. "Well, if she's graduated, she's above eighteen. How do you feel about her?"

Roman nearly jumped out of his skin, causing the little character on his screen to fall into a pit. "Ah crap, I died again. But what do you mean? I mean, it's just some girl with a crush on me, why are my feelings part of this?" Was his voice a bit high there? Maybe?

Cinder smirked before going back to her homework. "How long have you been exchanging notes?"

"Few weeks now, but that doesn't answer my question, sweetheart."

Ignoring the petname, Cinder's burning yellow eyes looked up. "So, you've kept all of them. How _adorable_."

Oh, that implication was not approved. Roman scowled and hit the restart button. "They're air fresheners, she sprays them all with perfume. That's why I keep them."

"Of _course_ you do. When will you ask to meet her?"

Cinder was evil. Roman cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Why aren't you doing your homework at home?"

"Because I have a night class and your apartment is closer to the school. I'm just using you, you should know that."

Evil. Like he said. _Pure evil._

Cinder did bring up a good point though. Roman should meet this 'secret admirer'. This note passing thing had been pretty nice, but he wanted to know what this girl looked like. Out of boredom, he would imagine her appearance- probably innocent, with round eyes and curly hair, with a sweet, sing song voice. She _definitely_ smelled like that perfume. Hummed songs under her breath.

Yeah, so Roman spent a little too much time thinking about his admirer. So what? It meant nothing. Nothing!

It took over an hour to write the note, intermingled with several curses of frustration and filling the trash bin by his desk. But finally, he managed to write the perfect note.

 _Like I told you, Padme just died of a broken heart. There is no theory here._

 _Hey, we've been talking for over a month now. Why don't you come over so we can marathon Star Wars together? I don't bite. I want to talk in person._

He taped the note to his door and left for class with an odd bounce in his step. He couldn't _wait_ for it to be over though, god, could Dr. Oobleck ever shut up? Least he allowed his students to record the notes, no way could anyone write fast enough to keep up.

Roman bolted home, almost running in front of a few cars to get back to his apartment to see the new note.

What shocked him was that there wasn't a note at all.

His note was gone, and if Roman breathed in carefully, under the smell of cigarette smoke and typical apartment smell, he could smell that ice cream perfume… but another note hadn't been returned. He searched down the hall, in worries that it had been knocked down. Not a scrap of paper. No pink flowery tape.

Had Roman screwed up?

He felt numb as he walked into his apartment and flopped on his couch. What had he done wrong? He wasn't creepy. He just invited her over. Why was he even hurt about this? This was just some girl who liked video games and movies and made cute jokes and had adorable handwriting and smelled like sweets…

Why was it getting to him so much?

"Ouch. Dumped by someone you've never even seen. That hurts."

"You know, I really should've called Emerald. I've actually taught her to _pretend_ to care."

Mercury snickered and kicked a pebble on the sidewalk. "Come on, Torchwick, you don't even know if this person's a 'she'. Maybe they were yanking you along and realized the game was up."

That didn't help. Roman raised a hand to smack him when Mercury glanced to the side. "Ooh, the _Sweet Vice_ is open!" Mercury took off across the street to a small pink cafe. It was amazing how fast he could move with his prosthetics. Still feeling glum, Roman followed the hyperactive teen.

The place was almost cavity causing to just look at. The sign was bright pink with bouncy letters, the storefront was a paler shade of pink. Snorting, Roman walked in.

The store's scents wafted over him and almost made him run back home right then. Vanilla. Strawberry. With just a hint of chocolate. The perfume on the notes. He was already taking a step back to the door when Mercury yelled, "Over here! I'm broke and I had to hear you bitch for ten minutes. You owe me!"

Great. Dragging his feet, Roman slumped down. "Nothing over five bucks or I'm going to rip your arms off." He threatened.

Mercury just snickered and looked over the adorably cute pastel menus. "I'm thinking about a banana split, Neapolitan ice cream. This place is great for picking up chicks, by the way."

"Hey, whatsup, Merc?" A orange haired girl roller skated up. "What's with grumpy Gus here? He looks like he could use some pie."

Roman snorted and looked away. Mercury rolled his eyes. "He got dumped by a girl he never dated. Lame, I know. Neon, just bring me out the Neapolitan banana split, give him the special." Neon saluted before she roller skated off. Mercury looked back over. "Seriously man. You have to get over it. You never even knew her."

Even Cinder would be better than this. Roman continued to sulk and ignore Mercury when he heard roller skates again.

"Um, someone just paid for your order, if I just gave you this." A plate was sat in front of Roman and he tore his eyes away from the wall when he smelled pumpkin spice.

It was a slice of pumpkin pie… with a scoop of ice cream on top.

Roman couldn't breathe for a few seconds before he looked up. "Who bought this?"

"Someone who works in the kitchen a few days a week, I never get her name but she's super quiet. Kinda creepy quiet though, why?"

Roman bolted from his chair and ran into the back.

The kitchen was just as pink as the rest of the place. A girl with long brown hair squeaked. "What are you doing back here? This is staff only, please-"

"Who sent out the pie?" The place smelled just like her. It wasn't perfume after all, it was just the smell of this cafe. "I have to know."

The girl adjusted her nametag, which read Velvet. "Oh. Neo?"

Yes! It was her! "Where is she? I need to-"

"Her shift's finished, she's headed home now." Dammit!

Velvet looked curious. "Are… are you Roman?"

Roman sighed and leaned against the wall. "How'd ya guess?"

The other waitress smiled broadly. "Oh, Neo speaks about you so fondly, it's rather sweet. She seemed really down today though, can you tell me why?"

Huh? "Er, yeah… she's never actually approached me. Just pasted notes to my door."

Velvet's eyes widened in surprise before she came to a realization. "Oh… so you don't know."

"Know what?"

The waitress glanced out the kitchen to make sure no one was coming before she spoke quieter. "Neo is mute. It's why she works back here instead of as a waitress. Only me and the manager really know, everyone else just thinks she's really quiet. She's a little strange, but she doesn't mean any harm, I promise."

… Oh.

Roman stared blankly before he managed to find his voice again. "I… oh. I asked her if we could meet to talk. Think she took that wrong?"

"She probably just didn't want to ruin the illusion she had set up." Velvet bit her lip before she looked determined and pulled a notepad out of her apron, scribbling a number on it. "Her apartment number. Please go see her." She ripped off the paper and offered it to him.

Not even bothering to stop to tell Mercury what was going on, Roman bolted from the shop.

Roman knocked several times on the door before leaning against the wall to catch his breath. The scent of the cafe had sunk into her door, she probably cooked the same goodies at home. It smelled so good.

 _Please, Neo, answer the door…_

The door finally opened up and Roman forgot to breathe.

She was petite, Roman was more than a foot taller than her. She did indeed have curly brown hair, but half was pink with white streaks. The heterochromia was more off setting, the pink and brown eyes that stared in surprise. Her hands were currently covered in ink, and she was wearing pink sweat pants and a white tank top that had even more ink stains.

Neo was beautiful.

"… H… Hi." That was impressive. Roman swallowed. "Hi Neo. Can I come in?"

Neo opened the door more and gestured him in. Roman nodded and walked on through.

The apartment was cute. The couch was fluffy and white, with a few pink pillows. Neo skipped over to the couch and sat down, gesturing to the spot next to her. Right. Better sit down. Roman sat down and glanced around the room more. Posters with cartoon characters were hung carefully on the walls, the TV was still on and playing some sort of adorable anime, probably that one Neo told him about with the girl everyone thought was a boy and she was in something called a host club. The kitchen had pink sticky notes or papers taped to the walls with that familiar tape, all of them looked like recipes.

Neo tapped his arm and he whipped his head back over, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. You have a nice house."

The girl nodded before she pulled a paper off the table and started to write. Roman's attention now drawn to the table realized this was where she had written all her notes. The tall stack of the paper, the selection of pens, and a small trash can that was overflowing with papers. Had she just not known what to say?

He looked back over in time to see her lift the note.

 _'Thank you. I try. Did you talk with Velvet?'_

Right. Roman cleared his throat. "Yup. Found out you can't talk. Is that the only reason you didn't want to meet me?"

It was a little longer to hear her end of the conversation, but her handwriting was still flawless.

 _'It was. I'm just like you, Roman. I'm not as loud, that's all. People always treat me different though :('_

No, not the sad smiley! That was just heart breaking. Especially now that he could see her face- she was really troubled by this. Roman reached over to set a hand on hers. "It's fine. Swear. You're actually pretty close to what I imagined."

Neo blushed a little and started to write again.

 _'You imagined me?'_

Shit. Roman turned red. "Only once or twice! I, fuck, I-"

Neo pulled him down to kiss his cheek. Only quickly. Now Roman's face was bright red. Curse being a ginger. Curse it. "… So, you _do_ like me!" Get the focus on her.

A few seconds later a note was held up.

 _'Of course. And it's obvious to our whole building that you like me.'_

No smiley face needed this time. The smile was across Neo's face.

This was probably the weirdest way to get a girlfriend. Ever. But Roman didn't give a damn.

"So, I'll get my Stars Wars movies, you order the Chinese?"

Scribble, scribble, scribble.

 _'… I can't talk on the phone.'_

Right. "Order online, here." He took one of the notes off the table and wrote down the web address. "I'll answer the door when it gets here."

Neo looked pleased.

 _'Thank you. Be ready to accept the obvious theory Darth Sidious stole Padme's strength with his powers to save Darth Vader.'_

Not this again. "If you think I'm going to just lay down and accept that because we're going on a date-"

Another kiss to the cheek.

"… I'll consider it."

All the response needed was that adorable grin across Neo's face.

* * *

 **There does happen to be a second part to this... that is NSFW... but I'm a lil hesitant to post it here. Does anyone really want to see the smut fest I wrote? Let me know in the comments! As always, remember I am reachable at my tumblr imburiedincats-send help, and if you follow me there, I post previews of upcoming fanfictions and that's always nice. Bye for now!**


	2. Get The Hint

_'I don't think Roman gets the hint that I want to have sex.'_

Velvet nearly dropped her tray after she read that note. "N… Neo? I'm not really a person to ask about that." Her voice was slightly pitched. Neo could tell she was awkward.

Normally Neo would find this hilarious. But right now, it was just frustrating. Neo was a loner by choice, but that meant finding someone to talk to this about was a little more than tricky. The girl huffed quietly and wrote another note.

 _'Sorry. I'll find someone else.'_

Let's see, who was Roman friends with? Mercury was a no go, he'd just try to join in. She hadn't met Emerald yet.

What about Cinder?

* * *

Cinder was hiding a smile. Neo liked Cinder. She was in control of her life. She had decided she would be an actress someday and she'd already landed a few commercials, but in the meantime she was in college. Just in case acting didn't work out, she wanted to run her own business, and she wanted to learn every trick of the trade.

"I'm surprised Roman hasn't made a move yet."

Also, Cinder knew sign language. Roman was picking up fast but Cinder already learned it. Neo's fingers flew.

 _"We've kissed and we've gotten handsy, but he seems to freeze when it comes to the next step. It's annoying."_

Cinder nodded and sipped her tea. "I see. You think he's afraid of driving you off?"

Ah. Made sense. Neo had brought up she tended to be flighty… _"Possibly… he might also think I'm a virgin, which isn't true. I had a girlfriend.'_

That one tended to bring out a reaction, but Cinder just nodded. "He probably just sees you as innocent then."

 _'What should I do?'_

Cinder smirked.

" _We_ are going shopping."

Neo grinned and clapped.

* * *

 _Buzz, buzz._

Roman fished his vibrating phone out of his pocket before tearing his eyes off the TV screen.

 **I went shopping today! Got something cute, you wanna see?**

Ah. Roman paused his video game to send a text back.

 **Sure. Lemme guess, it's pink?**

The picture arrived on his phone a minute later, accompanied with a winkey face. Roman nearly dropped his phone.

Neo was in her bedroom, sitting on her bed. It… it was definitely pink. The kimono was, anyway. The panties were white trimmed with pink lace. The kimono was spread _enough_ to see, well…

… Well then. Roman swallowed, his video game completely off his mind. What did it mean when your girlfriend sent you a picture where she isn't wearing much again? Somehow he was drawing a blank. Ignoring his slightly sweaty fingers, he managed to type back a reply.

 _That's… nice. Are you trying to kill me here?_

He swore he could see her smirk. He clicked back onto the picture. Yup. Just as sexy as the first time he saw it. It was way too hot in here, Roman had to pull off his jacket. The return text came back and Roman clicked it.

 _No. I'm trying to get you to come over here :P_

Oh. Okay. Wait, why did she text him again?

 _I have my own condoms. Get. Over. Here._

Didn't need to tell him twice. Fuck video games, he was about to get laid!

Thankfully no one was in the hallway as he went up the story to get to her place. The door was unlocked and Roman just walked right in.

No Neo in the living room. Must be in the bedroom. Jesus, she really chose her moments to be direct. Roman slowly walked into her bedroom.

Neo was sitting on the bed, the kimono had clearly been discarded elsewhere, leaving her just in those panties, legs slightly spread. She gestured him forward with a finger. No words were needed. Oh boy. Well, if she was for it…

Roman crossed the room, pulling off his shirt as he went and climbing onto the bed on top of Neo. Neo giggled silently and wrapped her arms around her lover, pulling him close. Their lips pressed together and Roman knew he was the luckiest man on earth.

What began was what they were used to- a couple times during a really bad movie they'd just 'forget' it was playing and make out on the couch instead. Neo always tasted like sugar, typically like a lollipop or bubblegum, but today apparently she'd indulged in some of her name sake- Neapolitan ice cream. Roman let one of his hands graze over her breasts before he squeezed it. Being together for a few months had definitely cued Roman into Neo's body cues, and she definitely liked that. Roman pulled away from the kiss to scoot down and kiss her breasts, slowly before sucking her nipples.

Neo gasped and her head leaned back, her nails lightly digging into Roman's shoulders. He growled playfully before kissing down her body, her slender stomach to her hips and finally to those panties. He glanced up briefly to make sure Neo was looking down before he pulled them down and pressed his lips to her most sensitive place.

Her body went stiff and her fingers intertwined with his hair, pulling him closer. Roman responded by pulling away and kissing her thighs, how fun it was to tease-

The nails scraping his scalp were now borderline painful instead of playful. Roman glanced up to see Neo glowering.

"No more teasing?"

She responded by pushing him off the bed onto his knees and pushing her hips into his face.

That shouldn't be as hot as it was. All right then, to work. Roman pressed against her against and his tongue lapped out against her folds. He was greeted by a pleasant sigh and no longer getting so painfully scratched, just held in place. He licked out eagerly, deeper inside of her before going up and running his tongue over her clit.

Neo forced him to stay still and pleasuring her there, keep the pressure constant. If he tried to pull back, she pulled his hair much rougher to keep him in place. Damn, she was demanding. But that was pretty hot in itself.

Suddenly her back bent like a bow and her thighs shook, Roman took this as the time to keep going even harder, harder… there. Neo ended up scratching his head with her nails again during her climax but he didn't mind. He finally was allowed to pull away.

Neo's face was blushed pure red. Roman licked his lips and grinned. "Not bad, Neo, not bad."

Roman was pulled back onto the bed and they kissed again, Neo catching her breath before grinning mischievously again.

Neo was much stronger than she looked. In a second Roman was turned onto his back and Neo was taking his jeans off. Boxers and pants were shed onto the floor. Neo looked at Roman's _very_ erect cock and this time, she was the one licking her lips. She scooted up before she gave it a slow lick.

"Mmm!" Roman took a deep breath as Neo's lips wrapped around the head. She was definitely unsure, but she got more confident as her head bobbed back and forth. He reached down to grasp her hair but his hand got swatted away- no pulling her hair, apparently, it was only his hair that would be pulled.

She didn't play long though. Her lips came off with a 'pop' and she looked back up with a grin. Roman's chest was rising and falling with speed, and he grinned back. "Where's your condoms?"

Neo held up on finger in a 'wait' gesture, gave Roman's cock one last kiss before she got up and went to her side table.

Of course the condom was pink too. Of course. Remaining quite still, Roman watched as his girlfriend jumped back on the bed and ripped open the wrapper before carefully rolling the condom on. She gave a quick nod when she was sure it was on before she straddled him.

"I guess I can't ask to be on top?"

Neo's only response was to lower herself and be slowly penetrated. She quietly gasped and her head fell back, but she didn't stop until she was fully seated on Roman's cock.

Roman would deny later that he moaned Neo's name loud enough that his neighbors heard it.

Neo remained still for several moments, causing Roman to look up. "Hey, babe, you okay?"

The girl looked back down and nodded. Her body then slowly raised before it fell again, starting a slow but erotic moved her body, attempting to get in sync with her movements, but she planted her hands on his chest.

 _Stay put._

Her fingers dragged down his chest, and Roman breathed in sharply. Holy _shit_. Just to taunt her, he bucked his hips up. The tiny girl gasped before she looked down with narrowed bicolor eyes.

Clearly when she said 'don't move', she meant it.

As Neo rode him, her long nails would continually drag down his skin, raising sharp, pink ridges. Roman learned his question quickly- when he wanted to get scratched, he would taunt his 'sweet' little girlfriend. And taunting her was just too much fun.

Her movements grew erratic, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Roman took his chance to flip them back over. She gasped in shock but when he plunged back inside of her, her mouth formed a perfect 'o'. Her legs wrapped around his middle and she gripped his hair. Her lips moved but Roman didn't need to read them to know what she wanted.

 _Fuck me **now**._

Neo's wishes were always his demand. Roman pressed his lips against hers fervently as his hips rolled against hers, driving in deep and hard. Exactly what Neo wanted, she gasped and her eyes rolled back, her fingers now digging into his back and Roman could start to feel the drops of blood trickling down his back. Time to finish this.

Roman's hand reached down in between them and his thumb pressed against Neo's clitoris. Her eyes shot wide open and she gasped one more time before she came, her inner walls squeezing Roman's length. That is what did it for him. With a final groan he climaxed, thrusting a few more times, each one becoming shallower before he finally pulled out.

After disposing of the condom, Roman crawled back into bed with his apparently scratch happy girlfriend. Back to being her sweet self, Neo immediately curled up against Roman and looked up, clearly quite content.

"… You know, you could've just said 'come up here and fuck me' and I would've gotten the message."

Neo just silently giggled and drifted off, wrapped in her silly lover's arms.

* * *

 **Y'all asked for it, I provided. You sinners.**

 ***shakes change jar* Well, I'm broke. Seriously. Broke. And I've just hit a situation in life where I need money, visit my tumblr for more information, the tl;dr version is Lola the Laptop is in a coma and if the computer shop guys decide that three days out of warranty somehow counts for it being out of warranty, my family is stuck with a bill that is ridiculously large. And I need my laptop back. Commissions are open, first to come get discounts for full length stories. Even if you can only afford a five dollar drabble, it would mean the world to me. Bye for now! And question of the day- is it just me or does Roman seems like he'd be everyone's bitch when it comes to sex? Just me then?**


End file.
